


Little Blue Line: Part 4

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [15]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: It's time. It's finally time...





	Little Blue Line: Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the big arrival you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy this!

Little Blue Line: Part 4

By Rosa241

**Aramis POV:**

It makes me sigh as I watch him attempt to settle on the sofa again. He’s already several days overdue which naturally means that we’re all on high alert anyway, combine that with the natural dangers of pregnancy and you have several very worried people. Athos was unlikely to sleep until after the baby was born or he collapsed through sheer exhaustion, whatever happened first really. Judging from the considerable bags under the mans eyes the latter was more likely to happen. Porthos and I had spent enough time talking about it and each day we hoped that we’d have our brand new niece or nephew but so far no such luck.

We’ve taken to watching him in a round. Athos takes the morning session, mainly to calm his own nerves for the day ahead, whilst either myself or Porthos takes the afternoon shift. Ideally Athos would stay here all day but with it being Christmas time the restaurant cannot spare its owner all day every day. Athos would return for the nightshift and that’s how things have been these last few weeks. Truth be told this is starting to take its toll on us all. 

“The sooner this baby comes the bloody better.” I heard his mutter to himself as he shuffles once again. Something inside me smiles at that, as uncomfortable as he is there’s still the same old person in there.

“I’m sure it won’t be long now. She’s just comfortable and is clearly in no rush to come out.” _Although if she doesn’t make a move soon…_

Of course it was dangerous for babies to be born too early but coming too late could be just as dangerous. The longer it went before she decided to make her presence known the more chance there was that something could go wrong. After escaping with no damage earlier in the pregnancy following the fall at the restaurant, curtesy of two thieves who were fortunate to have been caught by the police before we’d gotten our hands on them, things had ran strangely smoothly. As much as I told Athos off for being a worry wort I spent a while myself waiting for something to go wrong. Thankfully things were going well.

“What makes you think that the babies a girl?” He asked as he shuffled again.

“Well I have a feeling and you know my feelings are very often right.” Whilst I was convinced that he was having a girl Porthos was equally convinced that the baby was going to be a boy. As much as we’ve both protested enough that the other is wrong neither one of us truly cares either way. So long as that baby comes out healthy I truly don’t care whether it’s a boy or a girl. 

“Hopefully we’ll find out which one of you is right soon. Very soon I hope.” Chuckling slightly I can’t help the smile. As I set about washing up I send up yet another prayer for their safety. Its twenty minutes later when his voice catches my attention.

“Aramis.” It’s not the words he speaks but the tone of his voice that makes my head shoot up. Turning to face him I can see the concern written all over his face and judging by the hand on his stomach I think I know why. “I think…I think that something might be happening.”

“Contractions?” Forgetting the pots sat drying on the side I move over towards the young man in front of me.

“I’ve had a funny feeling in my stomach all day but I thought it was just Braxton hicks. Lord knows I’ve had them enough these last few weeks but this last hour or so they’ve been getting worse. I think…I think I might be in labour.” As soon as the words leave him mouth my entire body freezes and for a second all plans and thoughts leave me. Thankfully my shock lasts only a second and everything comes rushing back to me.

“Right. First things first I’ll call Porthos and Athos, let them know what’s going on, then we’ll grab your bag and be on our way.” I’m fairly certain I sounded more confident than I actually feel as I grab my phone from my pocket and fire off a quick text to them both as I think over the plans we made weeks ago.

**Text from Aramis to Porthos/Athos.**

**In labour. Heading to hospital.**

Shaking my head I grab the bag that’s been sitting in the hallway for the last few weeks and take it out into the car. Darting back inside I take a moment to steady myself before walking D’artagnan to the car. Sending up another prayer I make sure that he’s somewhat comfortable before hopping in the drivers seat.

_Keep them safe._

**Porthos POV:**

As I bark the orders around the kitchen my mind drifts to the baby not for the first time. Despite knowing that he’s safe with Aramis, especially given that the man has far more medical knowledge than either myself or Athos, I can’t help worrying. We’re all on red alert and every text and phone call has each of us jumping in the air. As my phone goes off I feel my stomach tense once again. Thankfully putting it on the loudest volume is enough to be heard over the chaos of the kitchen.

**Text from Aramis.**

**In labour. Heading to hospital.**

_Oh dear god it’s happening!_

For a moment I go completely still as panic washes over me. The door bursts open and a frazzled Athos shoots through the door having evidentially caught sight of his phone.

“Car now.” He barks out which is enough to snap me out of my panic and bring my head back to earth. Serge quickly takes over and all but pushes me out of the kitchen as reads the text over my shoulder. Sending a quick thank you to him and Constance, who was kind enough to volunteer her services around the restaurant until the baby arrives, I’m out of the door as fast as I can.

We’ve planned this out more times than I can count and every morning we run through what to do if this happens. We’ve gone through it so many times but I don’t think any of us were prepared for the actual birth. Thankfully Athos handed over the keys without a fuss seeing even himself that him driving right now was a dreadful idea. As much as we needed to get to D’artagnan and Aramis quickly we also needed to get to them alive.

Unsurprisingly the drive to the hospital is done in almost complete silence. A few quick glances over towards Athos and I can already see the panic beginning to take over. Most people would think that he looked like the epitome of calm given that his fiancé is currently in labour. When you know him however those tell-tale signs are all there. The constant flexing of his fists, the way he keeps leaning his head back and sighing, all of them small signs that he’s nervous.

_We’re on our way._

**Athos POV:**

By the time we’ve actually pulled up to the hospital I sincerely doubt that my nerves can take anymore waiting. Of all the time we’ve spent planning what to do when this happened doing it in reality is another matter altogether. Porthos and I are both through the door and into reception before the car has really stopped. Before long we’re ushered through another corridor where a pacing Aramis is waiting for us.

“I thought you’d be here hours ago.” He jokes before pulling me into an embrace. As he pulls away he quickly starts explaining. “He’s in there, they’re just getting him settled.”

Thankfully we only have to wait a few more seconds before a nurse pops her head around the door. Her eyes widen at the sight of the three of us however she steels herself quickly.

“Um…the father?” With a huff and a breath to steel my nerves I make my way into the room.

“Athos.” A familiar voice calls out from across the room. It doesn’t take long before his hand is in mine and I can feel my panic still for a moment.

“Are you alright?” He nods at me through a wave of pain, a contraction my mind supplies helpfully.

“When did the waters break?” The doctor asks as he appears suddenly on my left. For a moment my mind goes blank before a helpful voice calls out from the door.

“About half an hour ago.” Aramis’ head is visible around the door and whilst the doctor (and myself) give him a thankful nod the midwife shoots a glare his way. Knowing when to push it he darts outside before she can make her way over. The doctor seems to sigh in frustration at this before he speaks again.

“Ah well looking at things I’m going to say that it’s going to take a little while longer before we can deliver.” I almost want to protest given the pain D’artagnan is clearly in but given that I’m not a doctor so I’ll defer to him.

We’d researched it of course. Male pregnancies were different than with females. Since males had deliver with a caesarean and weren’t done via the traditional route things tended to progress much faster. However male pregnancies were often far more complicated and tended to be far less likely to actually reach the end safely. It was with a thankful heart that D’artagnan had gotten through this without any major complications.

“Where’s Aramis and Porthos?” He questions a few minutes later when the doctor has taken his leave and we’re left with the midwife.

“They’re outside. Do you want them in here?” Truth be told they’re as much a part of this as we are. This may be our baby but they were going to be a huge part of his or her life and we wouldn’t be able to do this without them. He nods his head as I look towards the midwife who huffs but eventually relents to allowing them in for a few minutes. I’ve barely gotten the door open before they’re both inside and fussing over him.

“Is everything alright?”

“Do you need anything?”

“How are things going?”

The questions are asked with such speed that it’s a miracle that either of us can understand a word either of them are actually saying. He manages a small smile and with it the tension in Porthos’ shoulders dissipates slightly.

“Everything’s fine, I don’t need anything and it’s going to be a while yet.” A wave of warmth spreads through me as I look at the people in front me. My brothers, my fiancé and soon to be joined by a wonderful new born baby…it took far too long for me to realise just what I had. Now that I know I have no intentions of letting them go, ever!

The next two hours seem to pass far more slowly than it seems possible for time to actually move. Watching the man that I love in so much pain is not something I want to have to watch but quickly reminding myself what waits at the end of this road stills the worry within me. After what seems like forever we’re ushered out of the room whilst D’artagnan is prepped for the caesarean.

“Won’t be long now and you’ll be a dad.” Aramis’ smile is almost contagious. Leaning back against the wall I take a deep breath and clench my shaking hands.

“Take a deep breath everything will be fine.” As always I don’t need to announce the worry within me. They’re my brothers and they know me far too well. It feels like forever before they finally take him down to the delivery room although in reality it’s not that long at all. He’d opted to remain awake for the procedure despite my best attempts otherwise. Quite how I feel about him being awake during the operation I don’t know.

“It’s going to be fine.” He whispers to me as he lies on the table.

“Funny. I think I’m meant to be comforting you.” Despite my attempt at humour I can’t help the worry in my voice shining through. _Please…_

For a while I try my best to ignore the voices of the doctors or the sounds that are going on around us. Instead I keep my eyes focused entirely on his and continue to send up silent prayers to a God whose existence I had long ago given up on. All of a sudden the room seems to drop into complete silence before a sound I’ve been longing to hear echoes around the room.

“Oh my…” Tears are already dripping from his eyes the moment the crying hits his ears. I don’t register the water cascading down my own cheeks as the most beautiful sight I’ve ever witnessed comes into view. “Look.”

“Congratulations. It’s a boy.” Her words barely hit me as I stare helplessly at the tiny person in her arms. The world seems to fade away from under me and for a moment I almost feel as though I might pass out. Even after he’s whisked away to be checked over the feeling remains.

_I have a son._

“You beautiful little boy.” Aramis is cradling our son with such delicacy and care, like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

“Told you it would be a boy.” Porthos gloats even though neither of them really cared either way. “Never in any doubt.”

Leaning back against the pillow D’Artagnan falls against me with a tired sigh. It’s been a long day. A very long, very happy day. It will be a week or so before they release him or our son and in the mean time I have no intentions of leaving either of them. I still can’t believe that he’s here. Our son is here. He’s finally here.

“So you’ve never mentioned names.” It had been a sore point that we refused to tell them what we were thinking of but deep down I couldn’t think about it. If she’d been a girl we’d have named her Sophia, after D’Art’s mother, but for a boy…

“Say hello to your nephew.” D’Artagnan pauses slightly before he speaks and when he does there’s a hitch in his voice which betrays his emotions. “This is Thomas Alexander.”

For a moment no one speaks and I can feel my eyes already beginning to fill with unshed tears. It had been his idea of course. His father would have loved to be a grandfather but that was sadly stripped away from him. It only seemed fitting that he be named after someone so strong and so wonderful. As for his first name…

My brother loved children and always spoke of his intentions to one day have a child. Having a nephew is something he would have adored but this was stripped from him so cruelly. He’ll never get to know his nephew. It seemed a fitting tribute.

 “It fits.” Aramis whispers as he hands Thomas to Porthos.

“Hello little one.” _Little one is right._ It seems to strange to see someone Porthos’ size cradling something so small. It’d be comical if it wasn’t so cute. “Now, when can I teach him how to fight?”

My brothers words break the emotional air in the room and we all burst out into a laugh. This right here. This is what I’ve needed for so long. A family. My real family. My brothers, my love and my son altogether.

This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we are. I really hope this way okay. I’ve written and rewritten this so many times that I’ve finally gotten sick of it. It won’t get any better with me constantly going over it so I figured it was time to let it go. 
> 
> Spoilers – Next fic will be called – Mugged.


End file.
